1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to organic hydroxysulfide compositions and an improved process for preparing such compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The acid catalyzed reaction of formaldehyde with mercaptans (aliphatic thiols) to produce aliphatic hydroxymethyl sulfide compositions has been known heretofore. However, the hydroxymethylated compositions produced have been unstable and are sensitive to acid. In general, when starting materials are reacted in the presence of an acid catalyst to produce acid sensitive products such as aliphatic alphahydroxyalkyl or hydroxyaryl sulfides, the products are subject to degradation as a result of prolonged contact with the acid catalyst, and problems in separating the acid catalyst from the product are often encountered, all of which results in low yields. Thus, there is a need for an improved process for preparing an acid sensitive product by reacting starting materials in the presence of an acid catalyst.
By the present invention such an improved process for producing acid catalyzed products which are acid sensitive is provided whereby high product yields can be obtained. Further, an improved process for reacting mercaptans with aldehydes or ketones in the presence of an acid catalyst to produce stable aliphatic hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyaryl sulfides is provided. Also, the present invention provides a novel and stable dodecyl hydroxymethyl sulfide composition.